There is a wide range of population using variety of medical walkers offered in the marketplace. Most commonly, the walkers are in use by people with some kind of disabilities, elderly, people with short or long term injuries, and patients in hospitals, rehabilitations, and nursing homes. In some cases the user needs to be accompanied with a caring assistance and in other cases the user can independently operate the walker. In any events, sudden uncontrollable situation can lead to the user's fall-down and result in serious injuries depending on the severity of the fall.
This invention introduces a walker with seating capability that provides a safety mechanism to prevent the fall and its potential regretful damage(s). The safety mechanism introduced here is an addition to the prior developed arts that are already in use of public. In general a walker consists of 2 sides connected together with a front frame; each side has a front and rear frame connected together with side bars and hand grips that the user can use to support himself while using the walker; and 2 latches to fold and unfold the side frames against the front frame.
This innovative walker, in addition to the features listed above, has 4 safety legs that provide a fixed and stable position for the seating walker, and two drop-down seat pads that upon deployment, are available for the user to sit on. It also has two steel bars located at the lower end of each side above the front wheels that connect the front and rear frame of each side together providing additional stability. The legs and seat pads are held in place by latches and cable bars that are running inside the frames.